winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aisha
Race Is it politically correct to call Layla 'African-American' when she is not even born on Earth? Just call her a black girl. No one will get offended. If you do, learn to desensitise yourself. --Zerachielle 03:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) In all honesty, I really don't think it matters whether it's "politically" correct or not. Musa is called Asian, but she wasn't born on Earth either. Generosity 14:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I changed it to a girl with brown skin for now. I agree with Zera, no one with the possible exception of Roxy and perhaps Bloom can be considered American. I added the sentence "She appears to be Andros' counterpart to a black girl." My rationale: It's obvious that the fairies were designed with different races based upon our races (Asian, Black, White, etc.). It's critical to note that because diversity and representation is important in entertainment, especially children's shows. Jasteria (talk) 20:34, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :WE ARE NOT ADDING RACE! Yes, diversity is important in entertainment, and it is clear that Aisha resembles a black girl, but race is not a neccessity to this wiki. It has been discussed numerous times. This has been an issue on Musa's page as well. But NO RACE :Might I ask why mentioning race isn't important? Race is by far the most distinguishing and apparent physical characteristic a person can have, so it's relevant to the Appearance section. Straffi made a clear effort to include fairies of different races and ignoring that by excluding it from the pages is pretty insulting and counterproductive. Jasteria (talk) 23:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Sorrel, people make a big deal about this kind of thing. If we were to add it I am sure we may very well upset a few viewers who don't like the term African-American I sure don't like being called Japanese-American or Asian-American because it is false, and just plain weird. :Please explain how the terms are false. I've given two sources that explain the meaning of one hyphenated ethnicity (and another source that proves Aisha is based upon an African-American) and you've fallen back on personal feelings rather than analysis and evidence. I've also given sources on the importance of acknowledging ethnic identity and the consequences of not doing so and you haven't given me any evidence or sources to counter that. I've also given two terms that aren't African-American to use yet you haven't acknowledged them. I also find it strange that someone who is not black, African-American, or of African ancestry to declare how we would feel about it. Jasteria (talk) 01:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :One Aisha is not African-American, the show originates in Italy and is based on a dimension far from Earth, essentially the Winx are aliens and as such do not have the races that we have, there is no Africa in the magic dimension. Importance of ethnic identity? This is a cartoon there is no need for such a thing the characters are not real, they do not have real races. I also was not declaring how anyone would feel about it, I am simply stating my thoughts on this matter. Layla/Aisha Do anyone how to redirect stuff? Cuz (to a curdosy, or however you spell it, to people in other countries. I have a friend in Malashia back in KH wiki land XD I better stop calling it that) if some Italian person stumbles along this wiki, they would only know her as Aisha. To make a long story short, can someone please learn to redirect.--Helena healing fairy 17:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Helena Done.Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Video Transformations Do you think this is a good idea? I like it, and I did the same to Roxy's page. Tell me if you don't like it and I'll stop, but I'm going to try it on all the pages. P.S. I used the Italian versions b/c the music is better. Roxy13 19:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Ah Man! I can't believe Nabu got knocked off. Winxfan1 00:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Me neither! I just heard. That's so sad. He was the one Specialist besides Helia I didn't want to punch. Roxy13 00:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 I know. Now who will Layla have a crush on? Winxfan1 16:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Morgana said she would look after Nabu untill he woke up, so that means he could come back! Iz2cool4u (talk) 07:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, but the @$%& creators are going back to Enchantix. BTW I don't know what those symbols mean; I'm just not happy. Roxy13 20:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Does this mean that she's kind of widowed? --Zerachielle 01:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It said KIA, what does that mean? Winxfan1 16:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 KIA= Killed in Action Yes, I guess sort of widow-fiancee' red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 18:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Section - Outfits The first part for the civilian sub-section "black girl" that's kind of racist.....I'm gonna change that to african-american Except she WASN'T BORN IN AMERICA or AFRICA. My sister in law is bi-racial and she doesn't get offended when I call her Obama Black. Heck she calls herself black.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, "black girl" isn't racist at all. It's actually the most correct term you could use to describe her race. African-American is an ethnicity only specific to America, whereas Black is a (admittedly earthly) race that we could use to describe an unearthly girl like Aisha. Also, ChibiHorsewoman, African-Americans are not born in Africa, by the way. Jasteria (talk) 20:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I had to change it to "African-American". Obviously "black girl" is going to make other people think that we're racist. KamariU (talk) 20:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) What is racist about "black girl?" Black is a race, African-American is an ethnicity. The two ARE NOT interchangeable because they don't mean the same thing. Saying Aisha is African-American may be incorrect. It really depends but "black" is the least disputable and most accurate label. This is coming from someone who's race is black and ethnicity is African-American. Please change it back to black. Jasteria (talk) 23:48, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I can't it's racist. KamariU (talk) 00:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) If it's racist please explain to me why millions of people self identify as black? Why is there a Black Entertainment Television and why is there a Black Girls Rock program? Why does my family and my friends and millions of others identify as black? It's not racist. Jasteria (talk) 00:12, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright! STOP THIS PEOPLE! Considered people's kind via their skin tone is extremely impolite, and some people may consider you as racist! People live with their true nature, and calling someone as black or tan or else, I don't think it's right, but I find that annoying! Yet we would still considered Aisha with the "African-American" part, since that's how we do with Musa, with the "Asian" part... by far, they clearly bear on the appearances of African-Americans and Asians. End this, Right Now! A cold wind of Autumn 00:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, wait, so you're saying racial identity is impolite? It's not. It's part of who we are. Go ask 100 African-American people if it's impolite to call them black and you'll see that it's not. Not all black people are African-American so you can't use that as a "polite" substitute. There are Nigerian, Jamaican, French, and millions of other black people who are not African-American or American. Yes, Aisha could be AA since she's designed after an African American, but you should pick AA for that reason, not because you think it's more polite than black. Both black and African-American are acceptable terms, but they mean different things and are not always correct to label people. I'd also like to know why you want us to stop the discussion. Jasteria (talk) 00:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) In addition, although I prefer black, I wouldn't mind putting African-American because at least that implies her race as black. I just want you guys to understand that African American is not a substitute for black. The thing done for Musa is a good idea. Jasteria (talk) 00:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) One last question, though. If you're up for putting Musa as Asian, why not black for Aisha? Asian is a race. Black is a race. Chinese is an ethnicity (I think Musa's Chinese because of her and her mother's clothes but that's a different discussion). African American is an ethnicity. Why put a race for Musa and not a race for Aisha? Jasteria (talk) 01:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) It is $&*£ that Nabu died! It's so crappy that Nabu died! BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RAI VA Who was it?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Layla's powers -Water -Morphix Latin America voice Latin america voice isn't Lucila Gainza, is Lidia Abautt, in "The shadow phoenix" special and The secret of the lost kingsom is Judith Noguera :D used twice Hey i just wanted to tell that the pic Aisha Civillian Season 4.jpg has been used twice on the page 12:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Mistake in Trivia Aisha meet Daphne at the end of "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom". Aisha's Israeli voice actress Hey :) There's a little thing that has to change in Aisha's page. Aisha's Israeli voice actress is not Liraz Charchi, is Ronnie Nedler. Liraz is the Israeli voice of Icy. If you want more names of the voice of Winx in Hebrew, just say! :D 15:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) How could Aisha have a Triton cousin? In this trailer, Aisha says :" I can't believe this monster is my cousin" which means that she is mainly taking about Tritannus, so How can Aisha have a triton cousin? Winxclubsuperfan (talk) 08:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) She IS the fairy of waves and it's not brother or sister. It's more distant so it's possible. Steffanyane (talk) 08:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Layla's Water Dragon I began thinking about Bloom and the Water Stars, and fire is the opposite of water, so it would make sense for Aisha/Layla have a water dragon like Bloom's dragon. I know the Great Dragon created the magic dimension, but it would make sense if there was a water dragon created (a higher power than the water stars and an equal power to the dragon flame). I swear, it would make sense! Thedragongod (talk) 20:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Royal Line How can Layla's dad '''and '''her uncle both be king? Iz2cool4u (talk) 07:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Similar to Makoto If you guys watched Sailor Moon,you guys must have noticed Aisha personality and character similar to Makoto - Sailor Jupiter right,if that so,should we add this in the trivia section?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Umm guys..... It says on the rules that we have to follow Rai ver of the Winx...... So why is this page named Aisha and not Layla? Rai named her "Layla" and the nick and (I think) 4Kids named her Aisha.....It should be names Layla or the rules are NOT being kept. Her name is originally Aisha, Rai English along with 4kids and several other countries b4 Nick got airing rights. Plus the page does have in their that her name is Layla but her main name is Aisha Andredrw13 (talk) 18:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Andredrw13Andredrw13 (talk) 18:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I never watched the original italian.. So allright.. Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 12:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Nick and the original Italian dub use Aisha. 4Kids has always used Layla. It should just be left as Aisha. Iginio Straffi created her as Aisha, so we should respect his opinion and name her Aisha. Iginio Straffi did ''create ''Winx Club and Aisha, so Aisha should just be Aisha. MorphixManiac (talk) 13:16, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Room-mate?? I'm just wondering... when the winx club were at Alfea who did Layla/Aisha room with?? It would make sense she was with Stella since she didn't have a room-mate in the first season but was it ever actually confirmed that they roomed together. Or did Layla/Aisha get her own room, like Stella? Bezza1999 (talk) 21:59, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I remember that we actually get to see Aisha's room in one episode. She had a roommate then (Francis) and she was the girl who was napping with Piff while the Winx were talking with Aisha. (SolanaCorona (talk) 22:10, April 29, 2017 (UTC)) Aisha Enchantix Color 17:34, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Not really because after Bloom gained her Enchantix, Aisha's Enchantix switched from being blue, green, pink and yellow to mainly being green and pink. If it were an animation error then this change wouldn't have lasted as long as it did, which was until Aisha gained her Believix. (SolanaCorona (talk) 21:36, May 2, 2017 (UTC)) 01:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Aisha/Layla powers Charmix Enchantix Believix Onyrix